Rosario Belmont
by Caboosetrain
Summary: What if Richter Belmont was sent two centuries in the future? What if he was sent to Yokai Academy During Tsukune's execution?


What if Richter Belmont was sent two centuries in the future? What if he was sent to Yokai Academy During Tsukune's execution?

Once upon a time I wrote a fic with the same concept, but it didn't meet my standards. So now we have this fic. I hope you all enjoy.

Rondo of Blood Richter, but Harmony of Despair Richter in Looks. ( I chose Harmony of Despair for his looks because I know some people prefer his old look from Rondo of blood and some people prefer his Looks from Symphony of the Night, but Harmony Of Despair kind of mixes the two looks. Pretty badass. Thought I would put this down because I know I like to know what the character looks like, so I thought you would too. If you don't know what he looks like, just look at the pic for the fic.)

Do note that im not trying to make Tsukune look like a sissy, he just kinda is in the first season of the anime.

Thoughts- _Italics_

Disclaimer- Don't own Castlevania nor Rosario Vampire.

Love,

Caboosetrain

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue-

Richter Belmont was running out of time. After the defeat of Count Dracula, Castlevania began its almost traditional crumbling to the ground, only this time, with a Belmont still inside. Falling debris and monsters stopped the sprinting man periodically, slowing his progress, but nonetheless, the wielder of the whip Vampire Killer had just reached the hallway that lead to the exit of the castle, and fortunately, the hallway was clear of all monsters and still intact. Richter sighed in relief. It would appear that he would live another day. Wasting no time, Richter continued towards the exit in high gear, not pushing his luck. Too bad he never had any luck to begin with. About a hundred feet or so ahead, one of the more powerful monsters of all Transylvania showed himself to Richter, almost out of thin air. A monster that could control time itself. The Chronomage, the pocket watch wielding Rabbit.

The sight of the Chronomage popping from thin air caused Richter to stop in his tracks, for this was a monster Richter has had not the pleasure of meeting yet.

Although the Rabbit didn't look Intimidating, An unknown threat is the most dangerous kind.

Richter quickly reached for his faithful whip passed through countless generations, not taking his eyes of the oversized rabbit, but the Rabbit was faster. Holding out his pocket watch in one hand and giving Richter the tsk tsk tsk finger motion with his other, a large flash of light filled the hallway. The next time Richter would consciously think would be two centuries in the future.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much has happened to earth while Richter has been away. When the Chronomage sent Richter into the future, the Belmont Blood line was effectively cut off. There were no more pureblooded Belmont heirs, which meant that Dracula, when resurrected, was given a rather large advantage. While it is true that there are others that could give Dracula a difficult time, Alucard never awoke from his eternal slumber and the rest of those who were skilled enough to enter Castlevania itself were no match for the horrors that dwelled deep within the castle. With nobody to stop him, Dracula wreaked havoc on towns and villages across the lands, keen on taking over the world, which effectively started a century long war between humankind and all monster races.

At first, humans were heavily outmatched by the monsters; they were just naturally faster and stronger. But where humans lacked in power, they made up with intelligence and numbers. Soon after the beginning of the war, once the threat of monsters were realized, scientists and inventors across the world began to pour research into creating stronger weapons, and succeeded, for the survival of humankind depended on it. With more advanced firearms and artillery, mixed with items of holy origins, humans were able to push all monsters back and back until they're numbers dwindled to nothing. Out of options, monsters were forced to adapt into human forms for their own survival, eventually leading to the creation of Yokai Academy, a school whose sole purpose was to teach young monsters to act like humans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- A Belmont's Job

Outskirts of Yokai Academy-

Richter reached for his whip and immediately slashed his arm out with an arc, only for his whip to hit a tree.

"A _tree_?" The Belmont thought in confusion. Richter looked left than right looking for an answer, but came up empty. The Castle's features now matched what looked like a forest. A dead forest to be more precise. The scenery had changed in what seemed like a flash.

" What is this? An illusion?" The Belmont pondered out loud.

No, not an illusion. Illusions fooled your eyes. He could feel the wind now, while he couldn't in the Castle. Then what happened?

"Perhaps I was transported outside of the Castle?"

That seems the most likely. Death could transport his scythes around. But why would one of Dracula's monsters help him escape the castle? Maybe the rabbit did it to save his own skin. Yes, that would explain it. He HAD been about to whip the rabbit.

Richter holstered Vampire Killer onto his belt. Dracula was defeated once more and he successfully got out of the castle thanks to the rabbit. Now for his next priority. He needed to find Annette.

"She must be worried sick" the Belmont couldn't help but think.

Not sure of which direction to walk, the Vampire Hunter decided to go straight. He would have to hope that town was up close by.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yokai Academy Grounds-

Tsukune remained motionless in his crucified state as he watched and listened to what seemed to be his executioner address a crowd of monsters.

" Everyone, The time has come to put this Human to death. "

Shouts of approval and multiple transformations followed the proclamation.

The man raised a hand, causing the roars to die out. The blonde monster continued.

" Humans remain our mortal enemies, and it would seem that they managed to infiltrate Yokai Academy. I believe it is time to end his life!" The man started, immediately turning to the Crucified boy. " Any last words Scum?"

Tsukune let loose some tears. If he was going down, he wouldn't take the others with him.

" Promise me, you won't hurt the other members of the Newspaper club. Don't hurt them. Please."

The blonde man raised a hand to his chin.

" How honorable for a human. For that, I'll give them fast deaths."

Tsukune let out a cry. They truly were monsters.

" Its time for your end. May the afterlife-" the man began, but stopped when a roaristic NOOO echoed across the Academy Grounds.

All eyes darted to the right, towards the outside of the forest, where a man clad in blue clothing now stood furiously gazing at the scene in front of him. Annette would have to wait. There was business to take care of.

" You let him go Monsters, or you will die by my whip!" The man shouted.

The executioner laughed, believing the man to be a student.

" I hope you realize that interrupting a human execution is punishable by death." The blonde man stated, with a fiery glint in his eyes. He turned to the other two male security committee members and the one Female committee member attending the execution. "Squash that bug."

The three Committee members transformed into their respective true forms upon hearing Kuyo's orders, leading The Belmont to frown to himself. Things were never easy.

The first member, a stone Golem, lunged at Richter with the momentum of a freight train. Richter dashed to the side to avoid the rampaging golem, only missing contact by inches. Once he was in the clear, Richter reached a hand to his jacket and flung a small vial of Holy water towards the unsuspecting golem, effectively igniting the Golem with Blue flames. It would seem these monsters were not prepared for a Vampire Hunter.

"GAHHHHHHHH" The golem cried out, reaching towards the sky in a last ditch effort to save himself as the holy fires evaporated it into nothing.

" What the Hell did you throw at him?" the Female committee member yelled out, but was soon caught by the neck with vampire killer and with a snap, fell to the ground. That was two dirty monsters down.

The third committee member, a mini Cerberus, looked at his fallen comrades with anger.

" You'll Pay for this dickhead!"

The three heads of the mini Cerberus went in three directions hoping to flank Richter, but with a crouch and a super jump, the Belmont gave a Ryu uppercut successfully launching the monster in the air, an instant knockout.

The Belmont whipped around to face Kuyo, but was met with the sight of dirty monsters flying the boy out of his reach with Kuyo following them closely behind.

Richter clenched his fists and began to sprint after them, his after- shadow close behind. He would be damned if he let those monsters kill an innocent human.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Dang man. I'll just end the story here for now. Just wanted to get it started. But man. I forgot how awkward it was to watch Rosario vampire. I have to turn my head around to make sure nobody sees me watching it. I never liked the anime, just because…well…, its really awkward to watch, but I do really like the idea of a monster school. They just make everything so weird in the anime. Ive thought about reading the manga, but I don't know…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
